Love, Life and Other Games
by The Centre Of The Tardis
Summary: Seventh years here and Alex is in a little bit of a mess... Boyfriends, Babies, and Drama oh My!


**Love, Life and Other Games**

Alex's POV

I couldn't believe it was seventh year already. How did we get so much older it seems like yesterday we were in our first year! I looked over each of the girls.

Sitting on my right was Lily Evans, my fellow Gryffindor. She had flaming red hair and really pretty green eyes. She was one of the smartest girls I knew, including the Ravenclaws. She was kind and caring though her temper was large, and if someone managed to annoy her, i.e. James Potter, she was vicious. Not that I could talk, I have a temper too.

On her other side was Marlene McKinnon. Marls liked to have lots of fun. She was outgoing and bold, hence why she was also a Gryffindor. Marlene wasn't the hardest working, but what she lacked in effort, she made up with in personality, and she was definitely bubbly. She was currently dating Remus Lupin, who I thought, was probably better off matched up with someone else.

Across from me sat Michella Wolfe, the environmentalist Ravenclaw. She was big on saving the world by being green, and was a vegetarian to go along with it. Michella had a huge heart, and was really kind, though she could become rather rude if you offended her in any way.

Sitting across from Lily was Sapphire Riddle. She was a slytherin. She also had an interesting background. She was Voldemort's twin sister. Now I know that's weird considering Voldemort is so much older than her, but apparently wherever it was she was taken after she was born, time stopped. Saph was nothing like her brother. Actually, I take that back she's pretty dominating, though more in a kind leadership sort of way, versus the evil take over the wizarding world way.

On Sapphire's other side sat Alyssa Edward Pendragon. She was quieter; she had a tendency to want to be alone, or to simply melt into the background. She was kind though, and could talk up a storm should she choose too. She was a Ravenclaw, like Michella, so they hung out together a lot.

Lucky for the six of us there was no rule about sitting at another house's table. We sat at the Gryffindor table since half of us were Gryffindors. Well, that and the fact the Slytherins were rude, and the Ravenclaws found me to become somewhat too loud when I was with my friends.

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang occurred as all of the sausages on the plate I was reaching for blew up. As my arm was so close it got burned and once the smoke cleared my friends saw me cradling my blackened right wrist.

"Oh my god, your hand! We need to get you to the hospital wing." Lily got up and grabbed my left hand and half dragged me along.

As we left we passed the marauders and I shot them a glare. As much as I liked those boys, I did not like having a burnt arm. They noticed my hand and their faces twisted into looks of shock and horror at what they had done.

I didn't have the time to stop and talk as I was dragged out of the hall by Lily. We were in the middle of the entrance hall when I felt something.

The pain in my arm flared up. Apparently it was partially numb afterwards but now I could feel it. The last thing I saw was Sirius exiting the hall before the pain was too much and I passed out.

Lily's POV

Alex and I reached the entrance hall and I saw her crouch over her arm and I was about to ask what was wrong when she fainted.

"Merlin's Beard! Did we do that?" I turned around to see Sirius Black with a shocked but worried look on his face.

"Yes, Black you did." I said bitterly, mad at him for hurting my best friend.

"Oh. We didn't do it to hurt anyone. Here let me take her to the hospital wing" He scooped her up in his arms easily and started walking." Why don't you go and tell your friends what happened. I've got her handled." He said as he kept walking and just left me there.

"Umm. Ok. Thanks." I said as he rounded the corner. I knew Alex was in good hands, they'd known each other since they were little kids. I turned on the spot and walked into the hall to be stopped by the one person I so did not want to see right now.

"What do you want Potter?"

" I wanted to know if Alex was ok. We feel horrible about what happened. Oh and if McKinnon asks Remus had absolutely nothing to do with that. If he did it wouldn't have happened."

"I don't know if Alex is ok, Black took to her the hospital wing. We'll find out soon."

Alex's POV

I woke up in a bed and once my eyes had focused I saw one person I was not expecting. Sirius. I'd know Sirius since we were five, and I don't know when it had happened, but at some point during that time, I fell in love with him.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked. I looked at his face he looked honestly concerned.

"I'm okay. What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Well, our prank burned your hand then you fainted."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically smirking at him "I meant after I fainted"

" Oh, well I picked you up and carried you over here and waited for you to wake up. You were out for a while classes end in half an hour." He chuckled, smiling at my sarcasm.

" Why did you wait for me?" I asked, I knew he was my best friend, more so than Lily even, but he didn't have to wait around.

" I felt guilty and I was really concerned. I feel very... protective of you, Lexi. I have never felt this way about anyone. Remember last quidditch match when you were hit with that bludger?" I nodded. "I saw it hit you and then you fell and the only thing I was thinking about was catching you. Then when that happened getting you to the hospital wing. I stayed in that room the whole time you were there remember?"

I nodded again remembering that all too well. "Yes, I remember that. What are you trying to say Sirius?" I asked, my head a little groggy still.

He took my left hand in his hands and looked at me. "Alex, I really like you. More than just my best friend. I've felt that way for a while now, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sick of hiding it. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked rambling slightly. "I mean if you don't want to, we can just go back to the way we were…"

I was stunned. Thrilled, but stunned. I hadn't expected that. Wanted it, yes, expected it, no. "Yes." I said simply, smiling at him.

" Really?"

"Yes. Sirius I will be your girlfriend." I grinned.

He smiled bigger than anything I have ever seen and stood up. "I think I should go get madam Pomfrey."

I sat up in my bed and watched him walk over letting it sink in. Finally! After all these years of hiding my huge crush, I finally got him!

He came back with madam Pomfrey who took a quick look at my bandaged arm.

"Miss Stone, you may leave now. I suggest you head straight to your last class, get something done today."

" Alright, thank you. Come on Sirius."

We walked out the hospital wing and he grabbed my left hand due to the bandage on my right and passed me my bag. We walked off to History of Magic holding hands.

We walked into class and everyone except Professor Binns noticed us. We quickly released hands and sat down at the two empty desks separating my friends from the marauders as Binns just kept droning on about his notes and I wonder why we even came to this class.

After sitting through ten painful minutes of Binn's voice the class ended and I picked up my book with my right hand by accident and I instantly dropped it the pain spreading through my arm. I cussed, loudly. The whole class heard. I went red and muttered sorry as everyone turned around.

"Here you go." I turned around to see Sirius holding my book.

"Thanks." I took the book carefully in my left hand and slid it into my bag.


End file.
